¿Crisis de virginidad?
by Blue Lulu
Summary: Todo inicio por la curiosidad de Sai... "¡Eres una mariquita virgen!"... "¡No soy una mariquita virgen, maldicion!" ¿Crisis virginal? Dedidicado a Sakura-Kiss15 por su cumpleaños


¡Saku

¡Saku! Este es mi regalo de cumple xD ya sabes, así no te debo nada xDD como sabrás, ya sabes de donde surgió la idea, y como comerme la cabeza creando algo cuando no se me ocurre nada no es lo mió, decidí regalártelo… ¡Pero eso si! Le puse mucho empeño, así que me lo debes agradecer o.ó, nah, mentira xD solo disfruta

¿Crisis virginal?

¡Por fin! Un día libre, luego de tantas misiones difíciles o ridículas, por fin podían descansar. Comandados por Naruto, en esos momentos los nueve novatos y el equipo de Neji se encontraban en el puesto de ramen favorito del revoltoso rubio, celebrando, a su vez, el año de Sasuke desde que volvió –arrastrado por Naruto- a la aldea.

Al principio todos se notaron algo reacios a hablar normalmente, pero luego, mientras corría el ramen y el alcohol, se fueron soltando, hablando animadamente de temas triviales y empezando a mostrar unas cuantas parejitas, como era la de Sai y Sakura, quien por cierto, se hallaba cómodamente sentada en las piernas de este, charlando con Ino sobre algunas cosas que había hecho en la semana.

Pasaron horas y el Sake empezó a hacer efecto en los cuerpos de los ninjas, salvándose quizás sólo Sasuke, el cual apenas había bebido, comido y hablado en toda la velada y miraba con recelo a Tenten quien parecía coquetear con Naruto.

Sai, quien desde hacía rato estaba manoseando a Sakura, pareció curioso de la expresión del ex-vengador y le dedicó una mirada a Sakura, quien al parecer entendió lo que quería decirle y rió, inclinándose para besarle, mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa, causando la atención de todos

- ¡Levanten la mano quienes no sean vírgenes! –clamó el ANBU con una sonrisa, que por primera vez parecía demostrar diversión. La respuesta fue bastante alta, incluso algunos se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata, quien estaba bastante inclinada hacia su primo –quien también había levantado la mano- con el brazo en alto, soltando una risilla por su circunstancia de ebriedad, sólo dos personas no levantaron la mano: Shino y… ¡Sasuke!

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¡Eres una mariquita virgen! –exclamó, bastante sorprendido. Sasuke apretó los dientes, conteniendo el impulso de castrar a cierto rubio.

Por que claro, no todos los días te dicen mariquita frente a todos tus compañeros… ¡menos siendo un Uchiha!

- Cállate, dobe –escupió-, yo no me trago ese cuento de que no eres ya virgen –atacó.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no soy ya virgen! ¡Si quieres pregúntale a Sakura, Hinata y hasta a Tenten! –rió, mientras las nombradas asentían. Suerte la que tenia el rubio como para salvarse de una muerte segura de los novios de las dos primeras –bueno, quizás a Sai le daría igual- los cuales estaban ya muy ebrios como para tomarle seriedad a esas palabras.

Sasuke sólo soltó un gruñido, sabiéndose sin pretextos. Cerró los ojos enfurruñado, seguramente.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y se acercó con sigilo impropio de su ebriedad, para luego agarrar por la nuca al Uchiha y unir sus labios en un beso demandante y nada santo. Sasuke, quien reaccionó segundos después, se quedó dubitativo entre mandarle un buen golpe al otro o simplemente dejarse llevar por un beso que claramente no controlaba ni controlaría. El punto fue que no logró atinar a ninguna opción, pero si supo, cuando Naruto se separo, lo imbécilmente atontado que estaba

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes besar! Eres toda una mariquita virgen, Sasuke-_Kun _–rió en tono burlón el rubio.

- ¡Que no soy una mariquita virgen, maldición! –se quejó, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Naruto rió, negando.

- Calma… hoy mismo dejaras de ser una –comentó insinuante, pasando la lengua por los labios del pelinegro, quien sufrió un escalofrió de… ¿expectación? Ante lo que vendría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Arg! No tan rápido, idiota –se quejó Sasuke.

- Cállate teme, si sólo te he quitado la camisa –gruñó Naruto.

- Si claro… arrancándomela cual animal salvaje –alegó el Uchiha.

Al Uzumaki le saltó una vena y mordió el cuello del otro, Sasuke gimió de dolor.

- Cállate, ya de por sí es un lugar incómodo como para escucharte quejarte como una doncella delicada –regañó el rubio, acomodando al otro bien contra el mesón, ¿quién coño dijo que la cocina es un buen lugar para hacerlo? Nadie, pero fue el primer lugar que encontró.

Fue el colmo para el Uchiha.

¿Debo decir que el Uzumaki se quedó allí solo hasta el día siguiente?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después, Sasuke salía de nuevo vestido y con una linda marca roja en el cuello que tardaría semanas en desaparecer, pero totalmente bien y _virgen._

Quizás el día en el cual Naruto no estuviese tan ebrio como para perder el tiempo respondiendo sus insultos, podrían terminar haciéndolo, pero por los momentos, su trasero estaba a salvo.

_Por los momentos._

**FIN**

Hola para los que leyeron esto xD inicialmente se me ocurrió solo el summary y al verme sin regalo para mi querida amiga, decidí darle este fic a otro que se me ocurriera y que de seguro no quedaría mejor, ¿Les gusto? Si es así, reviews n.n


End file.
